characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvey Films
Harvey Films was an animation production arm of comic book publisher Harvey Comics. It was founded in 1957. In 1959, they created Harvey Funnies, the original entertainment company to produce Turning the Fables, Turtle Scoop and The New Casper Cartoon Show. Their productions don't bear the name and logo until The New Casper Cartoon Show. Currently, Harvey Films is owned by DreamWorks Classics, formerly Classic Media, which is now owned by DreamWorks Animation. Harvey Films produced Casper's Scare School, a 2006 direct-to-video film released through Classic Media. List of Harvey Films productions *The Sad Sack (1957 theatrical film starring Jerry Lewis) *Matty's Funday Funnies (1959-1962 TV series) *''Turning the Fables'' (1960 cartoon) *''Turtle Scoop'' (1961 cartoon) *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show (1961-1965 TV series) *The New Casper Cartoon Show (1963-1969 TV series) *Havrey Funnies (1962-1964 TV series) *What Should I Do? (co-production with The Walt Disney Company) *Crazylegs Crane (co-production with DePatie-Freleng Enterprises) *Casper and the Angels (1979-1980 TV series) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *Casper's First Christmas (1979 TV special) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *Casper's Halloween Special (1979 TV special) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show (1982-1984 TV series) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980-1982 TV series) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *Wendy and Friends (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *The Adventures of Little Audrey (1989-1995 TV series) (co-production with DIC Entertainment) *Casper and Friends (1990-1994 TV series) *Little Audrey and Friends (1991-1997 TV series) *Casper: Classics (1994-1995 TV series) *The Baby Huey Show (1994-1995 TV series) *Richie Rich (film) (1994 theatrical film) *Casper (1995 film) (1995 theatrical film) *Casper (1996-1998 TV series) (aka The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper) *Richie Rich (co-production with Film Roman) *The Harvey Girls (co-production with Film Roman) *Richblanca (co-production with Film Roman) (1996 direct-to-video film) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997 direct-to-video film) *Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure (1998 direct-to-video film) *Casper Meets Wendy (1998 direct-to-video film) *The Harveytoons Show (1998-2001 TV series) *Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1998 direct-to-video film) *The All-New Harveytoons Show (1999-2002 TV series) *The New Harveytoons Show (1999 TV series) (aka The Harveytoon Theater) (co-production with Film Roman) *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000 direct-to-video film) *The Harveytoons Comedy Show (2000-2002 TV series) (co-production with Universal Cartoon Studios) *Harvey Babies (2005 TV series) (co-production with Universal Cartoon Studios) *Casper's Scare School (2006 direct-to-video film) *Casper's Scare School (TV series) (2009 TV series) The Harvey Toons Soundtrack (Songs and Music of Casper and Friends) A Harvey Toons CD Set (with 2 Disc) with Songs from Casper, Wendy, Little Audrey, Little Dot, Baby Huey, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad and Buzzy Crow in Harvey TV Shows, Animated Cartoons and Harvey Records. Plus a DVD full of Harvey Songs and Cilps from the Harvey Toons. Disc 1 #Theme Tune from "The Harveytoon Show" #"Harveytoons Theme" (Music by Winston Sharples) #"Casper the Friendly Ghost" from Casper Featurettes (Chorus) #"The Cute Little Witch" (Rock-a-Bye Baby) (Wendy) #"Baby Huey" from The Baby Huey Show (Chorus) #"Little Audrey Says" from Little Audrey Featurettes (Chorus) #"Listen to the Mockingbird" (Buzzy Crow) #"That's Rich" from The Richie Rich/Scooby Doo Show (Chorus) #"I'm Just Curious" (Gloria Glad and Chorus) #"Spotty Girl" (Little Dot and Children's Chorus) #"I Am a Little Devil" (Hot Stuff and Chorus) #"Skiddle Diddle Dee" from Herman and Katnip Featurettes (Chorus) #"Show Biz" (Jackie Jokers and Chorus) #"Food Glorious Food" (Little Lotta and Children's Chorus) #"Tommy and Moe are Friends" (Tommy and Moe) #"Casper and Friends" from Casper and Friends (Chorus) #"Come Along Now and Join the Party" from The New Casper Cartoon Show (Casper, Wendy, Little Audrey, Baby Huey, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Hot Stuff and Chorus) #"Casper, Casper" (Whatcha Doin' On The Moon) (The Comix) #"The Magic Wand of Wendy" (The Comix) #"Here Come Little Audrey" (Little Audrey's Song) (The Comix) #"Casper" from The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (Chorus) #"Hooray for Richie Rich" (Richie Rich and Chorus) #"Little Kids" (Harvey Kids) #"The Poor Little Rich Boy" (Chorus) #"Baby Huey/Hot Stuff" (The Comix) #"Me and My Friends" (Sing) (Little Audrey, Casper, Little Dot, Hot Stuff, Wendy, Buzzy, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Baby Huey and Chorus) #"Start your Day with a Song" from Screen Songs (Chorus) #"A Madness Tune" (Sing A Song of Six Pence) from Kartunes and Buzzy Cartoons #"What, What, What Should I Do" from The What Should I Do Series (Chorus) #"The World of Modern Madcap" (Children's Chorus) Disc 2 #"Happy-Go-Lucky Ghost" (Casper) #"Knock on Wood" from Richblanca (Spooky and Chorus) #"Make Magic with Wendy" (Wendy and Chorus) #"Do the Duck" from Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure (Baby Huey) #"Although I Dropped $100,000" (Richie Rich and Gloria Glad) #"Cats and Crows" (Buzzy Crow and Katsy Cat) #"We're Harvey Girls" from The Harvey Girls (Little Lotta, Little Dot, Gloria Glad and Little Audrey) #"Oh' Little Audrey" from The Adventures of Little Audrey (Little Audrey and Children's Chorus) #"L. A." from The New Harveytoons Show (Little Audrey, Little Dot and Chorus) #"Richie Rich and Casper" (Richie Rich and Casper) #"I Like Dots" (Little Dot) #"Princess Charma" (Hot Stuff and Princess Charma) #"Nothing But a Puff of Air" from Casper's Spree Under the Sea (Casper and Ghost Chorus) #"Song of the Pirates" (Bottle of Rum) from Swab the Duck (Baby Huey and Children's Chorus) #"I Just a Lovely Little Girl" from Sam's Dance Party (Little Audrey) #"Richie and Audrey" from Richblanca (Richie Rich, Little Audrey and Chorus) #"I Wanna Scare Myself" (Spooky) #"Try a Little Something New/High and Low Medley" (Little Audrey, Lucretia, Dollar, Peewee, Freckles, Gloria and Camp Fire Blue Birds) #"Here i go Round and Round" (Here we go Round the Mulberry Bush) (Little Audrey and Children's Chorus) #"Come Lads and Lasses" (Katsy Cat) #"Hot, Hot, Hot" (Hot Stuff) #"The Duh Papa Song" from Tempo Tantrum (Baby Huey) #"It's Time for Funday Funnies" from Matty's Funday Funnies (Chorus) #"The Daring Young Hare on the Flying Trapeze" (The Daring Young Man on the Flying Trapeze) (Tommy) #"Make Me Laugh" (Jackie Jokers and Richie Rich) #"No Mouse in the World Like me" (Friend like Me) (Herman and Katnip) #"It's Leaping Lotta" (Little Lotta and Chorus) #"Lord Loves A Hangin" (Tommy, Moe and Chorus) #"Louise" from of Mice and Magic (Herman) #"I'm in the Mood for Love" from A Bicep Built for Two (Katnip) The Harvey Comics Collectible Songs The good-returned option of Casper the Friendly Ghost, the dumb duck and comic strength of big Baby Huey, the fantastic Wendy, the daydreaming, Playful Little Audrey and the slapstick hijinks of Herman and Katnip. these are the wonderful memories many of us recall when we look back at the fabulous Harvey Characters. Disc 1: Cartoon Theme Songs *1. Casper the Friendly Ghost (from Casper Featurettes) *2. Come Along Now and Join the Party (from The New Casper Cartoon Show) *3. Noveltoon Theme (from Noveltoon and Baby Huey Featurettes) *4. Skiddle Diddle Dee (from Herman And Katnip Featurettes) *5. Start your day with a Song (from Screen Songs) *6. Merry Madness (from from Kartunes and Buzzy Cartoons) *7. What's up Doc (from Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare Featurettes) *8. What, What, What Should I Do (from The What Should I Do Series) *9. Little Audrey Says (from Little Audrey Featurettes) Disc 2: Harvey Cartoon Songs *1. Skip to my Lou (from To Boo or Not to Boo) *2. Tax Collector (from Robin Rodenthood) *3. I've Been Working on the Railroad (from Gag and Baggage) *4. Brownie is a Juggling Bear (from Casper Comes to Clown) *5. The Daughter of Rosie O'Grady (from Tortoise's Day Off) *6. I'm in the Mood for Love (from A Bicept Built for Two) *7. Small Fry (from The Awful Tooth) *8. La Cucaracha (from Cat Tamale) *9. I Like Dots (from Dot's Diary) *10. Tummy Ache Blues (from Audrey's Candy Sack) *11. Go Get the Ax (from Tortoise's Day Off) *12. It's a Hap-Hap-Happy Day (from Better Bait Than Never) *13. Song of the Pirates (from Swab the Duck) *14. Casper the Friendly Ghost (from Ghost of the Town) *15. Skiddle Diddle Dee (from Surf and Sound) *16. Mama Yo Quiero (from Audrey's Doll Sitter) *17. Friendly, Friendly (from The Enchanted Prince) *18. I Just a Lovely Little Girl (from Little Snow-Audrey) *19. Louise (from Of Mice and Magic) *20. Nothing But a Puff of Air (from Casper's Spree Under the Sea) *21. Love in Bloom (from Hair Today Gone Tomorrow) *22. Listen to the Mocking Bird (from As the Crow Lies) *23. Life on the Ocean Waves (from Ship A Hooey) *24. Personality (from Of Mice and Magic) *25. April Showers (from Audrey the Rainmaker) *26. Rock-a-Bye Audrey (from Audrey's Night Out) Harvey Comics on Ice Harvey Comics on Ice is a series of touring ice shows produced by Feld Entertainment. Aimed primarily at children, the shows feature figure skaters dressed as Harvey characters in performances that each derive their music and plot from elements collected from Harvey various Harvey Films, Comics and TV shows; the "stars" of the show are credited as the Harvey characters themselves, performing their parts in mock cameos, while the skaters performing remain anonymous. ACT 1 #Casper Says Hello/Come Along Now and Join the Party #Friendly, Friendly/Wendy/The Cute Little Witch #The Egg's Starting to Hatch/Baby Huey/The Duh Papa Song #It's Hot Hot Hot Stuff/Princess Charma/Feeling Hot Hot Hot #That's Rich, Richie Rich/The Poor Little Rich Boy/Although I Dropped $100,000/Richie Rich and Casper ACT 2 #We're Harvey Girls/I'm Just Curious/It's Leaping Lotta/I Like Dots/Little Audrey Says #Mayda Munny/I'm the Best #Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare/The Wild West/Lord Loves a Hangin #Listen to the Mockingbird/Skiddle Diddle Dee/No Mouse in the World Like me #Jackie Jokers/Knock on Wood/Richie and Audrey/Make Me Laugh #Come Along Now and Join the Party (reprise)/Be Our Guest Voices Cast *Joanna Ruiz - Casper *Joe Alaskey - Spooky/Baby Huey/Moe Hare/Katnip/Jackie Jokers *Jess Harnell - Fatso *Gilbert Gottfried - Lazo *Joe Nipote - Fusso *Miriam Flynn - Pearl *Debi Derryberry - Nightmare *Anndi McAfee - Wendy *Russi Taylor - Gabby Lament/Mama Duck *Kevin Schon - Hubert Duck *Carlos Alazraqui - Fox *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey/Hot Stuff/Melvin *Katie Leigh - Richie Rich/Irona/Princess Charma/Dueben *René Auberjonois - Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean *Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Susan Silo - Regina Rich *Jeannie Elias - Gloria Glad/Tiny/Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Pee-Wee *Tara Strong - Lucretia *Jodi Benson - Audrey's Mother *Cree Summer - Little Dot *Whoopi Goldberg - Little Lotta *Tress MacNeille - Cousin Cleo/Mayda Munny/Nurse Jenny *Billy West - Tommy Tortoise *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow *Bill Farmer - Katsy Cat/Louie *Tom Kenny - Herman Casper and Friends (Golden Book Series) A Golden Book Series with Stories of Casper and his Harveytoon Pals. Books *Meet Casper and Friends *The House that Casper and Friends Lived *Casper and Friends on the Moon *Casper and Friends' Safety Signs *Casper and Wendy *Casper and Little Audrey *Capser and Baby Huey *Buzzy and Little Audrey *Wendy in Wonderland *Little Audrey and the Moon Lady *Baby Huey in the Snow *Casper and Friends' Christmas Tales *Casper and Friends' Fairy Tales Harveytoons on CD rom Meet Wendy, Baby Huey, Hot Stuff, Richie Rich, Little Dot and Playful Little Audrey as Kids learning about 123's, ABC's, Colors and Shapes and other age Appropriate Skills. *Toddler in Richie Rich's Word Factory, Ricie and his Friends show Gloria Glad how they make Letters and Words to Richville School. *Preschool Little Audrey had never be in the Carnival before, so The other Harvey Characters Rebuild a Carnival for her. *Kindergarten Little Dot helps her Friends at Harvey Summercamp to Prepare for the Campfire Party. *1st Grade Tonight's the Premiere of Richie Rich's Variety show, but he needs help from Wendy to find the Set, Script, Props and Costumes in Time for the Show. *2nd Grade Hot Stuff, Ace Detective will investigate Main Street for Newspaper Cover Stories. *Ready to Read Learning to Read with Baby Huey and Little Audrey from the Alphabet and Spelling to Phonics and Rhyming. *Ready for Math Learning for Math with Little Dot and Richie Rich from Counting and Sorting to Adding and Subtracting. Voices #Joe Alaskey - Baby Huey #Katie Leigh - Richie Rich #Anndi McAfee - Wendy #Kath Soucie - Little Audrey, Hot Stuff #Cree Summer - Little Dot Additional Voices #Charlie Adler #Joe Alaskey - Katnip #Carlos Alazraqui #Jim Cummings #Jeannie Elias #Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog #Maurice LaMarche #Pauline Little #Jason Marsden #Rob Paulsen #Malachi Pearson - Casper #Ernie Sabella #Michael Sicoly #Kath Soucie #Tara Strong - Lucretia #Jacob Tierney #Billy West Harvey Babies Harvey Babies is an American animated television series showing the Harvey Kids as babies. The show is similar to Muppet Babies and Baby Looney Tunes, with the main characters taken care of by Nurse Jenny. Episodes *Pilot: Meet Baby Audrey *Comfort Level/School Daze *Shadow of a Doubt/Flower Power *Lightning Bugs/Card Bored Box *Costume Party/Make a Nursery Rhyme *Richie's First Dime/Shadow of a Doubt *Dot's Video Show/Audrey at the Nursery *Surprise for Audrey/Where no Baby has Gone Before *Water Babies/The Case of the Missing Doll *Beach Blanket Babies/Dotty's Wonderful Life *Educating Wendy/By the Book *Let it Snow/Audrey's Twin *Magic of Spring/Special Delivery *Band Together/Clan of the Duck *Thumbs Up/Journey to the Center of the Nursery *The Best Friend I Never Had/My Fair Babies *Cuddle Bunny/Toys in the Attic *Leader of the Pack/Finger Painting *Partners in Crime/Fun Park Fantasies *The Jungle/The Art Museum *Twinkle Toe/Audrey's Mother *New Kid in Town/Autumn Leaves *Sleep Troubles/Mother's Day *Trouble with Wendy/My Little Valentine *Dressing Up Babies/Baby Scouts *Where's Wendy/Bugged Out *Tell-a-Photo/Elm Street Babies *The Stork/This Old Nursery *Flying Away/The Mysterious Friend *The Art Fair/The Wild Wild West Voice Cast *Joe Alaskey - Baby Huey *Jodi Benson - Audrey's Mother *Cheryl Chase - Mayda Munny *Cathy Cavadini - Wendy *Elizabeth Daily - Freckles *Jeannie Elias - Reggie Van Dough *Katie Leigh - Richie Rich *Tress MacNeille - Nurse Jenny *Britt McKillip - Gloria Glad *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey/Melvin *Cree Summer - Little Dot The Harveytoons Comedy Show The Harveytoons Comedy Show is a Television Series presenting theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios, featuring Harvey Comics characters and series including: Overgrown Duckling Baby Huey, Wiseguy Buzzy the Crow, Slow Runner Tommy Tortoise, Cheerful Moe Hare, Herman and Katnip, Casper the Friendly Ghost and of course, Daydreaming Little Audrey. The Film Roman version of Richie Rich, The Baby Huey Show and The New Casper Cartoon Show have also been featured in the Show, The Show itself contained 4 full cartoons with Original and New Voices and New Music. Co-Produced with Universal Animation Studios. Episodes This is a complete episode guide for the Harvey Comics series The show comprised Famous Studios-produced cartoons from 50's and 60's including Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey, Little Audrey, Buzzy Crow, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare, Herman and Katnip and Modern Madcaps. Some of Which are Screen Songs with the sing-along Portions Taken Out. The Show featured Music Videos with songs from the 50's, 60's and 70's All original television-produced shorts on the show were either from later TV cartoons featuring Casper, Baby Huey and the Film Roman version of Richie Rich. Season 1 *Herman the CAToonist/Hooky Spooky/Starting from Hatch/Crazytown *Invention Convention/Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow/Bouncing Benny/Clown on the Farm *Tweet Music/Hysterical History/Surf and Sound/By Leaps and Hounds *Mr. Money Gags/The Oily Bird/Ice Scream/Poop Goes the Weasel *Tempo Tantrum/Mouse Trapeze/Mother Goose Land/Sock-a-Bye Kitty *Little Boo Peep/Pest Pupil/Cat in the Act/The Seapreme Court *Feast and Furious/Okey Dokey Donkey/Boo Bop/The Voice of the Turkey *Mouseum/Top Cat/Law and Audrey/Fun at the Fair *Boo Hoo Baby/Duck Huey Duck/Red, White, and Boo/Fiesta Time *Ghost of Honor/Mousieur Herman/Candy Cabaret/The Awful Tooth *Little Audrey Riding Hood/Winner by a Hare/Once Upon a Rhyme/Swab the Duck *Rail Rodents/Shootin' Stars/Dizzy Dinosaurs/A Bicep Built for Two *Pedro and Lorenzo/Boo Moon/Dawg Gone/Scout Fellow *Cat-Choo/Huey's Father's Day/Right off the Bat/TV Fuddlehead *Git Along Little Ducky/Gag and Baggage/Fishing Tackler/Out of This Whirl *Richie's Great Race/Sleuth But Sure/Boo Scout/Southbound *Twin Trouble/La Petite Parade/Silly Science/From Dime to Dime *Rich and Chocolatey/Wendy's Wish/Hold the Lion, Please/Ghost of the Town *Doing What's Fright/Better Bait Than Never/Operation Immunization/Tarts and Flowers *Vegetable Vaudeville/Land of the Lost Watches/The Stupidstitious Cat/Dizzy Dishes *Dognapped/Bedtime Troubles/Duck Outdoors/City Kitty *The Witching Hour/Nothing to Hiccup At/To Boo or Not to Boo/Which is Witch *Pig-a-Boo/Having A Ball/Roughin' It/Robin Rodenthood *Girls Only/The Boogeyman/You Said a Mouseful/Spunky Skunky Season 2 *Dutch Treat/Kitty Cornered/The Old Shell Game/Scrappily Married *Three Ducks And A Dope/Finnegan's Flea/Mice Paradise/Down to Mirth *Casper Genie/The Inquist Visit/The Shoe Must Go On/Penguin for Your Thoughts *Chew Chew Baby/Jingle Jangle Jungle/Ship A-Hooey/Giddy Gadgets *Richie's Circus/Bull Fright/One Funny Knight/One Quack Mind *The Hippocratic Oaf/Of Mice and Magic/Party Smarty/Ghost Writers *Not Ghoulty/As the Crow Lies/Fido Beta Kappa/Forest Fantasy *Superhero Huey/The Deep Boo Sea/Fresh Yeggs/Trick or Tree *Fine Feathered Fiend/Sky Scrappers/Snooze Reel/Little Lost Ghost *The Love Potion/Good Scream Fun/Huey's First Haircut/Jolly the Clown *Cheese Burglar/Mousetro Herman/Growing Up/Target...Huey! *Fright-day the 13th/Possum Pearl/The Bully Fighter/Hide and Peak *Fit to Be Toyed/Invasion of the Cadbury Robots/Surf Bored/Perry Popgun *News Hound/The Kid from Mars/Huey's Ducky Daddy/Kozmo Goes to School *Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Rabbit Punch/Northwest Mousie/Self Help Huey Voice Cast (Order of Appearance) *Charlie Adler - Fox *Joe Alaskey - Spooky/Baby Huey/Moe Hare/Pedro/Farmer Jones/Katnip (2nd Season only) *Carlos Alazraqui - Henry the Rooster/Gambling Devil *Dayton Allen - The Cat (archive footage) *René Auberjonois - Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean *Jackson Beck - Buzzy the Crow/Fox/Red Lantern/Spike/Moe Hare (archive footage) *Bradley Bolke - The Ghostly Trio (archive footage) *Corey Burton - Martin Kanine *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow/Wolfie/King Findall *Jeannie Elias - Gloria Glad/Herbert/Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Pee-Wee *Bill Farmer - Pal/Louie *Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog *Jimmy Hibbert - Skunky *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Jonathan Kydd - Snapper the Dog *Eddie Lawrence - Tommy Tortoise (archive footage) *Katie Leigh - Casper/Richie Rich/Lou/Isabel/Mary Canary/Dueben/Irona *Norma MacMillan - Casper/Wendy (archive footage) *Anndi McAfee - Wendy/Wishbone *Jack Mercer - Spooky/Inchy Worm/Johnny/Katnip/Cock Robin/Waxey Weasel/Henry the Rooster/Rueben/Jonah (archive footage) *Carl Meyer - Chickenpie (archive footage) *Maxine Miller - Mama Duck *Mae Questel - Little Audrey/Audrey's Mother/Mama Duck/Billy/Hans/Louise/Kitty Kuddles/Possum Pearl (archive footage) *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey/Wolfie/Katnip (archive footage) *Cecil Roy - Casper/Billy (archive footage) *Alan Shay - Casper (archive footage) *Michael Sicoly - Hubert Duck *Susan Silo - Regina Rich *Kevin Schon - Hubert Duck *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey/Billy/Mama Duck *Arnold Stang - Herman/Timothy the Turkey/Turtle (archive footage) *Russi Taylor - Gabby Lament/Mama Duck *Frank Welker - Waxy Weasel/Lorenzo the Bull *Billy West - Herman/Katnip (1st Season only)/Tommy Tortoise Additional Voices *Charlie Adler *Joe Alaskey *Carlos Alazraqui *Chris Barrie *Jackson Beck *Bradley Bolke *Dan Castellaneta *Jim Cummings *Maria Darling *Whoopi Goldberg *Gilbert Gottfried *Julie Kavner *Mr. Lawrence *Kath Soucie *Andre Stojka *Cree Summer *Billy West *Patric Zimmerman Credits *Producers: Kerry Broom, Sean Gorman *Creative Consultant: Jerry Beck *Based on a Harvey Comics by Alfred Harvey *Music: Winston Sharples, Michale Ploughman, TAJ Productions, Frederic Bayco, Raymond Scott, Debussy, Tchaikovsky, Beethoven, Alexander Borodin, Antonín Dvořák and Rossini *Stories: Larz Bourne, Irving Dressler, Tex Henson, I. Klien, Jack Mercer, Jame Miele, Joe Stultz, Sam Dunn, Burton Goodman, Isabel Hews, Eddie Lawrence, Carl Meyer and Irving Spector *Cast (Order of Appearance): Charlie Adler, Joe Alaskey, René Auberjonois, Jackson Beck,Bradley Bolke, Jim Cummings, Jeannie Elias, Bill Farmer, Martin Jarvis, Katie Leigh, Norma MacMillan, Anndi McAfee, Jack Mercer, Mae Questel, Sid Raymond, Cecil Roy, Alan Shay, Susan Silo, Kevin Schon, Kath Soucie, Arnold Stang, Russi Taylor and Billy West *Animators: Dante Barbetta, Shamus Culhane, Jerry Dvorak, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, George Germanetti, Chuck Harriton, George Cannata, Irving Dressler, Willim Henning, Al Eudster, John Genilella, Tom Gorlden, Jack Ehret, Tom Johnson, I.Klig, Thomas Moore, WM. B. Pattengill, Al Peoss, Larry Silverman, Bill Hudson, I.Klien, Jim Logan, Steve Muffatti, Greham Place, Morey Reden, George Rufle, Irving Spector, Martin Taras, Dave Tendlar, Sam Stimson, Nick Tafuri, Myron Waldman and Goldon Whittier *Animation Directors: Isadore Sparber, Seymour Kneitel, Dave Tendlar and Bill Tytla *© Harvey Entertainment, Inc. Casper, Spooky, Wendy, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Dollar the Dog, Baby Huey, Buzzy Crow, Little Audrey, Tommy Tortoise, Moe Hare, Herman, Katnip its logos, names and related indicia are trademarks of and copyrighted by Harvey Entertainment, Inc. Trivia *Each Cartoon has new voices so they have their thinking thoughts. *The Theme and Ending of the Show is The Noveltoon Theme from Noveltoons. *Other Cartoons that were not Included on the Show: like Casper's Spree Under the Sea, Sing Again of Michigan, No If's and or Butts, Fun on Furlough, Turning The Fables, Doing What's Fright, Mice-Capades, Talking Horse Sense, Goofy Goofy Gander, Lion in the Roar, Casper's Birthday Party, Drinks on the Mouse, Jumping with Toy and Audrey the Rainmaker *The Richie Rich voices (Katie Leigh, René Auberjonois, Jeannie Elias, Pat Fraley, Martin Jarvis and Susan Silo) are Original in the Show, with no New Music. *Katie Leigh's voice for Casper sounds like Dumbo from Dumbo's Circus. *Katie Leigh's voice for Isabel sounds like Sunni Gummi from Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. *Anndi McAfee's voice for Wendy sounds like Phoebe Hyerdahl from Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold! *Joe Alaskey's voice for Spookysounds like Plucky Duck from Tiny Toon Adventures. *Joe Alaskey's voice for Moe Hare sounds like Daffy Duck. *Billy West's voice for Tommy Tortoise sounds like Stimpy J. Cat from Nickelodeon's Ren and Stimpy. *Billy West's voice for Herman sounds like Woody Woodpecker. *Charlie Adler's voice for The Fox sounds like Chicken from Cow and Chicken. *Bill Farmer's voice for Pal sounds like Walt Disney's Pluto. *Jim Cummings' voice for Buzzy the Crow sounds like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, Cat from Nickelodeon's CatDog and King Louie from Walt Disney's The Jungle Book. *Carlos Alazraqui's voice for Henry the Rooster sounds like Rocko from Nickelodeon's Rocko's Modern Life. *Frank Welker's voice for Waxy Weasel sounds like Slick Wolf from The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show. *Kath Soucie's voice for Mama Duck sounds like Kanga from Winnie the Pooh. *Kath Soucie's voice for Little Audrey sounds like Phil's Twin Sister, Lil from Nickelodeon's Rugrats. The New Harveytoons Show The New Harveytoons Show is a television series based on the Harvey Comics, with a Harveytoon version of Movies, Fairy Tales and Stories. featuring Harvey Comics characters: Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy, Baby Huey, Richie Rich, Herman and Katnip and More. with Cilps from theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios, The New Casper Cartoon Show, The Baby Huey Show and the Film Roman version of Richie Rich. Plot Little Audrey, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Richie Rich and Other Harvey Cartoon Characters has a theater of there own Called the Harvey Theater with Songs, Jokes, Acts and Dances. Each Name in there own Dressing Room and Ones with the room in it. as the stage transforms into whatever setting the story calls for Each show is a lighthearted takeoff of a children’s story and a popular movie. One exception to this format is the cartoon “The Phantom of the Theater,” which begins after the actors have finished a show; all the action in this story takes place backstage. Episodes Voice Cast Main Cast *Joe Alaskey - Spooky/Baby Huey/Katnip/Moe Hare/Jackie Jokers *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow *Jeannie Elias - Gloria Glad *Miriam Flynn - Pearl *Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog *Tom Kenny - Herman *Katie Leigh - Richie Rich/Princess Charma *Anndi McAfee - Wendy *Malachi Pearson - Casper *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey/Hot Stuff *Tara Strong - Lucretia *Cree Summer - Little Dot *Billy West - Tommy Tortoise *Additional Voices - Charlie Adler, Frank Welker, Julie Kavner, Kath Soucie, Jim Cummings, Carlos Alazraqui, Mr. Lawrence, Barbara Dirikson, Maxine Miller, Chris Barrie, Maria Darling and Corey Burton Special Guest Voices *René Auberjonois - Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean *Greg Burson - Fox *Jeannie Elias - Tiny/Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Pee-Wee/Mayda Munny *Bill Farmer - Katsy Cat/Pal/Louie *Whoopi Goldberg - Little Lotta *Gilbert Gottfried - Lazo *Jess Harnell - Fatso/Rueben *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Jonathan Kydd - Snapper the Dog *Katie Leigh - Irona/Dueben *Joe Nipote - Fusso *Stephen Ouimette - Stumbo the Giant *Rob Paulsen - Timothy the Turkey *Kevin Schon - Hubert Duck *Susan Silo - Regina Rich *Kath Soucie - Melvin *Russi Taylor - Gabby Lament/Mama Duck Charcters in A Harvey Christmas Carol Opening street scene: *Wolfie from Blackie the Lamb, collecting for charity *Rueben, Dueben and Louie (Herman's Cousins), caroling *Farmer Jones and Timothy the Turkey, Begging Party at Fezzywig's: *Tommy Tortoise as Fezzywig *Princess Charma, clapping *Katsy Cat from Buzzy Comics, clapping *Audrey's Mother, clapping *Pearl (Spooky's Girlfriend), clapping *Gloria Glad clapping, later dancing with Richie Rich *Laurie (Gloria Glad's Cousin), clapping *Lotta's Dad clapping, later dancing with Dot's Mother *Regina Rich and Richard Rich (Richie's Parents), dancing together *Billy and Isabel from Land of the Lost, dancing together *Reggie Van Dough and Mayda Munny, dancing together *Penny van Dough, Freckles and Pee-Wee, decorating Christmas tree Closing street scene: *Little Audrey and Lucretia, playing in the street *Cadbury and Nurse Jenny, standing in the street *Tiny, chasing Melvin Little Audrey and Friends Little Audrey's Cartoon Show is a television series presenting theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios, starring Harvey Comics character, Little Audrey. It airing in 1961 on ABC Sponsor of Mattel Toy Company and Kellogg's with originally featured 1950-61 Famous Studios theatrical cartoons starring Little Audrey and others like Casper the Friendly Ghost, Herman and Katnip, Baby Huey, Buzzy Crow and other Noveltoons and the Little Audrey Act segment by Gene Deitch staring Little Audrey and Her Friends (Pal, Little Tina, Little Jim, Bully Billy, Little Sam, Little Lotta and Little Dot). Episodes Richblanca A Harvey Tale with Harvey Comic characters in Roles from the Film like Richie Rich as Rick, Spooky as Sam and Baby Huey as Captain Renault, Some characters use their real names, others the names of the characters in the original film, or parodic versions. Other Harvey Comics Characters can be seen in the Background A German secret document is stolen and Usmarte (Casper as Ugarte), the actual thief, lures Richie Rich into taking it. General Pandemonium as (Moe Hare as Major Strasser) gets a frantic call from Rooster (Foghorn Leghorn) saying the secret document has been stolen, and immediately heads for the Richblanca nightclub---the Cafe Au Lait Americain, Meanwhile Melvin (as Victor Lazlo) and Audrey Ketty (as Ilsa) arrive at the hotel. Ketty, who happens to be a former girlfriend of Richie, asks Spooky (as Sam) to play her favorite song, General Pandemonium suspects Melvin may know about the document and binds him in his office. Ketty pleads with Richie to help Melvin out of this. Though Richie is initially reluctant due to the fact that Ketty broke his heart, he goes to the General's office nevertheless and confuses the General himself into jail. The story climaxes with Melvin and Ketty escaping on the plane for Toronto, New York City and Cucamonga, as Richie watches them go... except that they find Captain Louis (Baby Huey) on the plane working as a steward. Louis asks Ketty, "Coffee, tea, or milk?", causing her to jump out, seemingly without a parachute, landing right in front of Richie. They kiss, then the parachute opens, covering them. Cast *Richie Rich as Rick Blaine *Casper as Ugarte *Little Audrey as Ilsa Lund *Melvin as Victor Laszlo *Baby Huey as Captain Louis Renault *Moe Hear as Major Heinrich Strasser *Spooky as Sam Other Charcters in this Harvey Tale are in General Pandemonium's Car: *Jackie Jokers (The Clown Prince) Outside The Richblanca Nightclub: *Nightmare the Galloping Ghost Inside The Richblanca Nightclub: *Hot Stuff the Little Devil *Tommy Tortoise from Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare Cartoons *Lucretia (Audrey's Friend) *Fox from Baby Huey *Buzzy the Funny Crow *The Ghostly Trio (Lazo, Fusso and Fatso) *Herman and Katnip *Hubert Duck and Mother Duck (Huey's Parents) *Waxey Weasel from Poop Goes the Weasel *Little Dot and Little Lotta *Regina Rich and Richard Rich (Richie's Parents) *Katsy Cat from Buzzy Comics *Martin Kanine from Fido Beta Kappa *Pearl (Spooky's Girlfriend) in The Plane: *Gloria (Richie's Girlfriend) *Harry Scary from Casper and the Angels Episodes The Adventures of Little Audrey Episodes *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Law and Audrey/The Voice of the Turkey *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Dawg Gawn/Fido Beta Kappa *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Surf Bored/No Place Like Rome *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Dizzy Dishes/The Inquisit Visit *The Adventures of Little Audrey - The Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Possum Pearl *The Adventures of Little Audrey - The Seapreme Court/Shootin' Stars *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Hold the Lion Please/Dante Dreamer *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Little Audrey Riding Hood/Pedro and Lorenzo *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Fishing Tackler/La Petite Parade *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Little Snow-Audrey/Jumping with Toy *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Butterfly Audrey/The Oily Bird *The Adventures of Little Audrey - The Little Girl Who Could Fly/Land of the Lost Watches *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Tarts and Flowers/Off we Glow *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Audrey's Candy Sack/Candy Cabaret *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Audrey's Night Out/Drippy Mississippi *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Sam's Dance Party/Fiesta Time *The Adventures of Little Audrey - I'm Just Curious/It's Greek to Audrey *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Spook a Nanny/Suzie's Hypnosis *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Dots, Dots, Dots/Twin Trouble *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Cousin Suzie/Tina's Little Secret *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Little Runaway Car/Fastest Skip in the West *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Aurdey's Baby Talk/Tot Watchers *The Adventures of Little Audrey - The Mad Doctor/Girls Only *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Audrey and the Pirates/Caribbean Jim *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Be Yourself/The Heart of Gold The New Casper Cartoon Show Episodes *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Greedy Giants *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Red Robbing Hood *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Lonesome Giant *The New Casper Cartoon Show - A Visit from Mars *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Bedtime Troubles *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Bored Billionaire *The New Casper Cartoon Show - City Snicker *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Cold Wave *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Growing Up *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Kings of Toyland *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Little Lost Ghost *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Mother Goose Land *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Professor's Problem *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Small Spooks *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Super Spook *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Absent-Minded Robot *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Enchanted Horse *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Enchanted Prince *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Heart of Gold *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Timid Knight *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Wandering Ghost *The New Casper Cartoon Show - The Witching Hour *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Twin Trouble *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Weather or Not *The New Casper Cartoon Show - Wendy's Wish Voice Cast #Bradley Bolke - The Ghostly Trio/Spooky #Norma MacMillan - Casper/Wendy The Baby Huey Show Episodes *The Baby Huey Show - Hard Hat Huey *The Baby Huey Show - A Dog Days Night? *The Baby Huey Show - Beach Blanket Baby *The Baby Huey Show - Duck Outdoors *The Baby Huey Show - Alien Abducktion *The Baby Huey Show - Fowl Photography *The Baby Huey Show - The Hippocratic Oaf *The Baby Huey Show - Daycare Duckie *The Baby Huey Show - The Bully Fighter *The Baby Huey Show - Wrestle Maniacs *The Baby Huey Show - The Boogeyman *The Baby Huey Show - The Tooth Fairy *The Baby Huey Show - Having a Ball *The Baby Huey Show - Target...Huey! *The Baby Huey Show - Duck Huey Duck *The Baby Huey Show - Huey's First Haircut *The Baby Huey Show - Tempo Tantrum *The Baby Huey Show - To Sewer with Love *The Baby Huey Show - Superhero Huey *The Baby Huey Show - Self Help Huey *The Baby Huey Show - Downhill Ducks *The Baby Huey Show - Eggs *The Baby Huey Show - Three Ducks and a Dope *The Baby Huey Show - Southbound *The Baby Huey Show - Operation Immunization *The Baby Huey Show - The Tunnel Of Terror Voice Cast *Joe Alaskey - Baby Huey/Katnip *Greg Burson - Fox *Maxine Miller - Mama Duck *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey *Michael Sicoly - Hubert Duck *Kevin Schon - Hubert Duck *Russi Taylor - Mama Duck *Billy West - Fox Richie Rich episodes *Richie Rich - One of a Kind *Richie Rich - Nothing to Hiccup At *Richie Rich - Richie's Great Race *Richie Rich - Girls Only *Richie Rich - Rich and Chocolatey *Richie Rich - Richie's Circus *Richie Rich - Dognapped *Richie Rich - Back in the Saddle *Richie Rich - Roughin' It *Richie Rich - Bugged Out *Richie Rich - Invasion of the Cadbury Robots *Richie Rich - The Love Potion *Richie Rich - Cleaned Out Voice Cast *Jeff Bergman - Richie Rich/Little Richie Rich *Katie Leigh - Irona *Maurice LaMarche - Richard Rich/Little Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean *B.J. Ward - Marjorie Roach/Little Marjorie Roach *Jeannie Elias - Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Tiny *Bill Farmer - Dollar the Dog *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Tress MacNeille - Regina Rich/Little Regina Rich/Mayda Munny Harvey Funnies Episodes *Harvey Funnies - The Pitcher's Run *Harvey Funnies - Island of the Found *Harvey Funnies - The Roaring Ball *Harvey Funnies - Ghost in the Act *Harvey Funnies - Casper's Big Band *Harvey Funnies - The Big Snicker *Harvey Funnies - Something Fishy *Harvey Funnies - The Enchanted Palace *Harvey Funnies - Wish Sprinkle *Harvey Funnies - Best Friend *Harvey Funnies - School Fool *Harvey Funnies - Little Red Daisy Hood *Harvey Funnies - Magical Audrey *Harvey Funnies - Car Washer *Harvey Funnies - Wendy in Wonderland *Harvey Funnies - Land of Mother Goose *Harvey Funnies - Lost Kitty Voice Cast *Jackson Beck - Buzzy Crow *Mel Blanc - Pal the Puppy *Bradley Bolke - The Ghostly Trio/Spooky *Daws Butler - Katnip *Norma MacMillan - Casper/Wendy *Clarence Nash - Dexter Barrett *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey *Arnold Stang - Herman Casper and Friends Episodes America Episodes *Casper and Friends - Ghost of Honor/Starting from Hatch/Herman the CAToonist/The Mad Doctor *Casper and Friends - Wendy's Wish/Sir Irving & Jeames/Sock a Bye Kitty/Turtle Scoop *Casper and Friends - Casper Comes to Clown/Lion in a Roar/Mouseum/Red White & Boo *Casper and Friends - City Snicker/From Dime to Dime/Cock a Doodle Dino/Spooking About Africa *Casper and Friends - Ice Scream/Oily Bird/Grateful Gus/Line of Scream-age *Casper and Friends - Not Ghostly/Bouncing Benny/Right of the Bat/Bull Fright *Casper and Friends - Which is Witch/The Awful Tooth/Invention Convention/Miceniks *Casper and Friends - Heart of Gold/Possum Pearl/Felineous Assault/Trouble Date *Casper and Friends - Spooking With a Brouge/By Leaps & Hounds/Drinks on the Mouse/Okey Dokey Donkey *Casper and Friends - To Boo Not to Boo/The Voice of the Turkey/News Hound/Growing Up *Casper and Friends - Deep Boo Sea/Kid from Mars/Shooting Stars/Heir Restorer *Casper and Friends - Doing Whats Fright/Popcorn & Politics/Hound About/Professors Problem *Casper and Friends - Boos and Saddles/Phantom Moustacher/Planet Mouseola/Twin Trouble *Casper and Friends - Do or Diet/Scouting for Trouble/Electronica/Bedtime Troubles *Casper and Friends - Frightday The 13th/Tweet Music/No Place Like Rome/Audrey the Rainmaker *Casper and Friends - Spunky Skunky/Goodie the Gremlin/Land of Lost Watches/Lonesome Giant *Casper and Friends - Boo Moon/The Seapreme Court/Pest Pupil/A Bicep Built for Two *Casper and Friends - Cold Wave/Counter Attack/Funderful Suburbia/By the Old Mill Scream *Casper and Friends - True Boo/Mice Meeting You/Jumping with Toy/Little Snow-Audrey *Casper and Friends - Spook and Span/Terry the Terror/Law and Audrey/Wandering Ghost *Casper and Friends - The Absent-Minded Robot/Tortoise's Day Off/Bobin Hood/Ship a Hooey *Casper and Friends - Boo Hoo Baby/One Quack Mind/Aurdey's Baby Talk/Stork Raving Mad *Casper and Friends - Deep Boo Sea/Trigger Treat/La Petite Parade/Little Lost Ghost *Casper and Friends - Boo Bop/Fido Beta Kappa/Poop Goes the Weasel/Small Spooks *Casper and Friends - Fright from Wrong/Robin Rodenthood/Giddy Gadgets/Puss 'n' Boos *Casper and Friends - Ghost Writers/Kozmo Goes to School/Spooking of Ghosts/Hair Today Gone Tomorrow *Casper and Friends - Mother Goose Land/Little Audrey Riding Hood/Swab the Duck/Winner by a Hare *Casper and Friends - Super Spook/Dizzy Dishes/Git Along Li'l Duckie/Mousieur Herman *Casper and Friends - The Witching Hour/Fresh Yeggs/City Kitty/Penguin for your Thoughts *Casper and Friends - Caspers Birthday Party/Crazy Town/Forest Fantasy/The Enchanted Prince British and Japanese Episodes *Casper and Friends - The Enchanted Prince/No Place Like Rome/Lunch Money/The Voice of the Turkey *Casper and Friends - Boo Bop/Mouseum/Jet Feathers/In the Nicotine *Casper and Friends - Cold Wave/La Petite Parade/Miceniks/Twin Trouble *Casper and Friends - Small Spooks/Drinks on the Mouse/Okey Dokey Donkey/Little Lost Ghost *Casper and Friends - Professors Problem/Mice Paradise/Trick or Tree/Dante Dreamer *Casper and Friends - Weather or Not/Crane Brained/Spooking of Ghosts/News Hound *Casper and Friends - Heart of Gold/Poop Goes the Weasel/Swab the Duck/The Seapreme Court *Casper and Friends - To Boo or Not to Boo/New Girl/TV Fuddlehead/Bobin Hood *Casper and Friends - Casper Comes to Clown/Fly by Knight/Fido Beta Kappa/Northwest Mousie *Casper and Friends - Frightday The 13th/Stork Raving Mad/Possum Pearl/Jingle Jangle Jungle *Casper and Friends - Casper Genie/The Awful Tooth/Tortoise's Day Off/Right of the Bat *Casper and Friends - Doing Whats Fright/Dizzy Dishes/Tweet Music/From Dime to Dime *Casper and Friends - Spooking About Africa/Hold the Lion, Please/Land of Lost Watches/Scouting for Trouble *Casper and Friends - Ice Scream/Hide and Peak/Little Snow-Audrey/Flip Flap *Casper and Friends - Which is Witch/Shooting Stars/Scout Fellow/Red White & Boo *Casper and Friends - Spook and Span/Turtle Scoop/Fresh Yeggs/Feast and Furious *Casper and Friends - Penguin for your Thoughts/Dot in Love/Kozmo Goes to School/The Bored Billionaire *Casper and Friends - Wendy's Wish/Finnegan's Flea/Popcorn & Politics/Kitty Cornered *Casper and Friends - Do or Diet/One Quack Mind/Lion in a Roar/Forest Fantasy *Casper and Friends - Which is Witch/Tarts and Flowers/Jolly the Clown/Lonesome Giant *Casper and Friends - City Snicker/By Leaps & Hounds/Terry the Terror/The Shoe Must Go On *Casper and Friends - Ghost of Honor/Fishing Tackler/Will Do Mousework/Little Lost Ghost *Casper and Friends - Boos and Saddles/The Project/The Bored Cuckoo/Pedro and Lorenzo *Casper and Friends - Bull Fright/Off we Glow/Silly Science/Sonic Broom *Casper and Friends - Mother Goose Land/Dawg Gawn/Talking Horse Sense/We're in the Honey *Casper and Friends - The Witching Hour/Perry Popgun/Sock a Bye Kitty/Drippy Mississippi *Casper and Friends - Caspers Birthday Party/Pest Pupil/Dizzy Dinosaurs/News Hound *Casper and Friends - Puss 'n' Boos/A Bicep Built for Two/Electronica/Line of Scream-age *Casper and Friends - Red White & Boo/Kid from Mars/Winter Blunderland/Crazytown *Casper and Friends - Spooking With a Brouge/Audrey's Candy Sack/Bouncing Benny/Bedtime Troubles Little Audrey and Friends Episodes America Episodes *Little Audrey and Friends - Little Audrey Riding Hood/Mr. Money Gags/From Dime to Dime/News Hound *Little Audrey and Friends - The Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Hide and Peak/Dutch Treat/Fido Beta Kappa *Little Audrey and Friends - Hold the Lion, Please/In the Nicotine/Poop Goes the Weasel/Possum Pearl *Little Audrey and Friends - Dawg Gawn/Kitty Cornered/Silly Science/Dante Dreamer *Little Audrey and Friends - The Seapreme Court/Boo Moon/Northwest Mousie/Swab the Duck *Little Audrey and Friends - Dizzy Dishes/The Deep Boo Sea/Fine Feathered Fiend/Fiesta Time *Little Audrey and Friends - Surf Bored/Git Along Little Ducky/Pedro and Lorenzo/Electronica *Little Audrey and Friends - Tarts and Flowers/You Said a Mouseful/The Voice of the Turkey/Fresh Yeggs *Little Audrey and Friends - Fishing Tackler/Will Do Mousework/Trick or Tree/La Petite Parade *Little Audrey and Friends - Law and Audrey/Hysterical History/Perry Popgun/Vegetable Vaudeville *Little Audrey and Friends - The Little Girl Who Could Fly/No Ifs, Ands or Butts/Fright-day the 13th/Land of the Lost Watches *Little Audrey and Friends - Audrey's Candy Sack/Crazytown/TV Fuddlehead/Candy Cabaret *Little Audrey and Friends - Little Snow-Audrey/True Boo/Jumping with Toy/Mice Meeting You *Little Audrey and Friends - Butterfly Audrey/Pest Pupil/Feast and Furious/The Oily Bird *Little Audrey and Friends - I'm Just Curious/Finnegan's Flea/Sleuth But Sure/It's Greek to Audrey *Little Audrey and Friends - Audrey's Night Out/Shootin' Stars/Miceniks/Fastest Skip in the West *Little Audrey and Friends - The Mad Doctor/Mice Paradise/Drippy Mississippi/Girls Only *Little Audrey and Friends - Cousin Suzie/Spook No Evil/Invention Convention/Tina's Little Secret *Little Audrey and Friends - Dots, Dots, Dots/The Awful Tooth/Jolly the Clown/Twin Trouble *Little Audrey and Friends - Aurdey's Baby Talk/One Quack Mind/Boo Hoo Baby/Tot Watchers *Little Audrey and Friends - Spook a Nanny/To Boo or Not to Boo/Gag and Baggage/Suzie's Hypnosis *Little Audrey and Friends - Little Runaway Car/Mousieur Herman/Talking Horse Sense/Southbound Crow *Little Audrey and Friends - Be Yourself/Sir Irving and Jeames/Forest Fantasy/The Heart of Gold *Little Audrey and Friends - Sam's Dance Party/By Leaps and Hounds/Rabbit Punch/The Kissing Game *Little Audrey and Friends - Dot in Love/Sky Scrappers/Casper's Spree Under the Sea/Lucky Crow *Little Audrey and Friends - Audrey and the Pirates/Better Bait Than Never/The Shoe Must Go On/Caribbean Jim *Little Audrey and Friends - Dot's Diary/Scout Fellow/Snooze Reel/Business Girl British and Japanese Episodes *Little Audrey and Friends - The Seapreme Court/Dutch Treat/Scout Fellow/Galaxia *Little Audrey and Friends - Little Audrey Riding Hood/Felineous Assault/Possum Pearl/Electronica *Little Audrey and Friends - Surf Bored/City Snicker/No Place Like Rome/Fine Feathered Fiend *Little Audrey and Friends - Law and Audrey/Northwest Mousie/The Enchanted Prince/The Bored Cuckoo *Little Audrey and Friends - The Case of the Cockeyed Canary/The Awful Tooth/Huey's Father's Day/Land of the Lost Watches *Little Audrey and Friends - Dizzy Dishes/The Voice of the Turkey/TV Fuddlehead/Dante Dreamer *Little Audrey and Friends - Hold the Lion, Please/Spooking with a Brouge/The Inquisit Visit/By Leaps & Hounds *Little Audrey and Friends - Dawg Gawn/Will Do Mousework/Kitty Cornered/Forest Fantasy *Little Audrey and Friends - Fishing Tackler/Casper Genie/Fido Beta Kappa/Shootin' Stars *Little Audrey and Friends - Dots, Dots, Dots/Fly by Knight/Red, White, and Boo/Perry Popgun *Little Audrey and Friends - Butterfly Audrey/Off we Glow/We're in the Honey/The Oily Bird *Little Audrey and Friends - Little Snow-Audrey/Ice Scream/Hide and Peak/Flip Flap *Little Audrey and Friends - Audrey and the Pirates/The Deep Boo Sea/Swab the Duck/Ship A-Hooey *Little Audrey and Friends - The Mad Doctor/Good Scream Fun/Sonic Broom/The Shoe Must Go On *Little Audrey and Friends - Audrey's Candy Sack/Jolly the Clown/News Hound/Trick or Tree *Little Audrey and Friends - Tot Watchers/Wendy's Wish/In the Nicotine/Winner by a Hare *Little Audrey and Friends - Be Yourself/Mother Goose Land/Cat in the Act/Jet Feathers *Little Audrey and Friends - Dot's Diary/Lunch Money/Snooze Reel/Hysterical History *Little Audrey and Friends - Sam's Dance Party/The Voice of the Turkey/Okey Dokey Donkey/Fresh Yeggs *Little Audrey and Friends - Tarts and Flowers/Mice Paradise/Pedro and Lorenzo/Finnegan's Flea *Little Audrey and Friends - The Little Girl Who Could Fly/Better Bait Than Never/New Girl/Jingle Jangle Jungle *Little Audrey and Friends - Caribbean Jim/Weather or Not/Crane Brained/Gag and Baggage *Little Audrey and Friends - Fastest Skip in the West/Tweet Music/By Leaps and Hounds/Mr. Money Gags *Little Audrey and Friends - The Mad Doctor/Hair Today Gone Tomorrow/The Project/La Petite Parade *Little Audrey and Friends - Tina's Little Secret/Sock-a-Bye Kitty/Pest Pupil/Feast and Furious *Little Audrey and Friends - It's Greek to Audrey/Talking Horse Sense/Sleuth But Sure/Dizzy Dinosaurs *Little Audrey and Friends - Aurdey's Baby Talk/As the Crow Lies/Doing What's Fright/Huey's Ducky Daddy *Little Audrey and Friends - Suzie's Hypnosis/You Said a Mouseful/Bouncing Benny/Drippy Mississippi The Harvey Girls Episodes *The Harvey Girls - Gloria's Birthday/Fite Nite/Dot in a Spot/Dizzy Dishes *The Harvey Girls - Spring Cleaning/Help Police!/Pop Goes the Measles/Little Audrey Riding Hood *The Harvey Girls - Dressing Up/Phantom of the Movies/The Hest Parade/Case of the Cockeyed Canary *The Harvey Girls - Voodoo Island/Leaping Lotta/In the Bag/Dawg Gawn *The Harvey Girls - A Special Talent/The Mid-day Ride of Lotta Revere/Jungle Fun/The Seapreme Court *The Harvey Girls - I'll Be Sea-ing You/Ballet Who/Musical-Dot/Fishing Tackler *The Harvey Girls - Clubhouse Capers/Surprise Party/in Masking for Trouble/Athletes' Feat *The Harvey Girls - Shoot the Fireworks/Lotta's Folderol/Spotty Trading/Finders Creepers *The Harvey Girls - Cheerful Gloria/Muscle Beach/King Arthur's Knights/Forgetful Mother *The Harvey Girls - Show Business/Fite Nite/Athlete's Feat/The Little Squirt *The Harvey Girls - Girls Only/Stop, Cook and Listen/School Delays/Dexterson Crusoe *The Harvey Girls - Scavenger Hunt/An Appetite for Reducing/Dot's Rope Tricks/Penny van Dough *The Harvey Girls - A Circus Adventure *The Harvey Girls - Tummy Trouble *The Harvey Girls - Beware Prankster *The Harvey Girls - Git Along Little Girl *The Harvey Girls - Lucky Dot *The Harvey Girls - Cousin Cleo *The Harvey Girls - I See Loveloest Dot *The Harvey Girls - Butterflies on Stage *The Harvey Girls - Dexter's Surprise *The Harvey Girls - Girls in Hollywood Voice Cast *Maurice LaMarche - Richard Rich/Little Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean *Jodi Benson - Dexter Barrett/Dexter Barrett's Mother *Jeannie Elias - Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Tiny/Pee-Wee *Frank Welker - Dollar the Dog (1999-2002 episodes) *Bill Farmer - Pal/Dollar the Dog (1996-1999 episodes) *Mary Kay Bergman - Little Lotta *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Katie Leigh - Irona *Tress MacNeille - Cousin Cleo/Mayda Munny/Nurse Jenny/Regina Rich/Little Regina Rich *Kath Soucie - Melvin *Jeff Bergman - Richie Rich/Little Richie Rich *Dee Bradley Baker (1996-1997 episodes) - Marjorie Roach/Little Marjorie Roach *Tara Strong - Lucretia/Penny van Dough *B.J. Ward (1997-2000 episodes) and Grey DeLisle (2000-2002 episodes) - Little Dot/Marjorie Roach/Little Marjorie Roach *Russi Taylor - Laurie/Gabby Lament Wendy and Friends Episodes *Wendy and Friends - Wendy's Wish/Huey's Father's Day/Gloria in Slumberland *Wendy and Friends - Wendy's Magic Seed/The Kat Has Landed/Dot's Amazing Race *Wendy and Friends - The Lonely Snake/The Red Rabbit/May the Best Girl Win *Wendy and Friends - Romance/Lucky Crow/The Beauty Contest *Wendy and Friends - Back in the Saddle/Soap Box Derby/Say Cheese *Wendy and Friends - The Magic Stick/War of the Cats/Hot on the Loose *Wendy and Friends - Hot Air Wendy/The Boxer/Going Fishing *Wendy and Friends - The Curse of Wendy's Castle/The Acting Class/Ducky Duck *Wendy and Friends - Wendy's First Crash/Herman's Springs/Hot Prize *Wendy and Friends - Stork Wendy/Bedtime Troubles/Snow Dot *Wendy and Friends - Wendy's Circus Adventure/Peck Your Own Home/Audrey's Palace *Wendy and Friends - The Enchanted Prince/Whale of a Tale/City Kitty *Wendy and Friends - Beauty and the Witch/Little Helper/Something Fishy *Wendy and Friends - Invasion of the Wendy Snatchers/Love at First Sight/Strike Four *Wendy and Friends - Professor Wendy/Photo Finish/Hot Ice *Wendy and Friends - The A-maze-ing Wendy/The Golden Award/Forget me no Flowers *Wendy and Friends - Sir Wendy/The Patchwork Tortoise/Chasing Rainbows *Wendy and Friends - The Sand Witch/A Pet for Hot Stuff/Shipwreck Girls *Wendy's First Christmas Voice Cast *Mel Blanc - Moe Hare *Bettina Bush - Little Dot *Daws Butler - Katnip *William Callaway - Katsy Cat *Nancy Cartwright - Gloria Glad/Melvin *June Foray - Little Lotta/Bobbie the Baby Sitter/Princess Charma *Clarence Nash - Dexter Barrett *Julie McWhirter - Lucretia *Norma MacMillan - Wendy *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey *Susan Silo - Hot Stuff *Arnold Stang - Herman *Paul Winchell - Buzzy Crow *Alan Young - Tommy Tortoise Casper and the Angels Episodes *Casper and the Angels - Casper's Golden Chance/Space Circus *Casper and the Angels - Casper Ghosts West/Casper's Camp Out *Casper and the Angels - Strike Four/The Space Pirate *Casper and the Angels - Ship-Wrecked/The Cat Burglar *Casper and the Angels - Something Fishy/The Smiling Lisa *Casper and the Angels - A Pocket Full O'Schemes/A Tale of Two Trashmen *Casper and the Angels - Fatula/T.V. or Not T.V. *Casper and the Angels - Gone to the Dogs/Private Eyeball to Eyeball *Casper and the Angels - Champ for a Day/The Ghost Robbers *Casper and the Angels - Aunt Mary Scarey/The Ice Heist *Casper and the Angels - A Shoplifting Experience/The Impossible Scream *Casper and the Angels - Prehistoric Hi-Jinx/The Commander Is Missing *Casper and the Angels - Love at First Fright/Saving Grace in Outer Space Voice Cast *Julie McWhirter - Casper *Diana McCannon - Space Patrol Officer Maxie *Laurel Page - Space Patrol Officer Minnie *John Stephenson - Harry Scary, Commander Filmography Cartoon 50's *Casper's Spree Under The Sea *The Little Girl Who Could Fly *Mice Meeting You *The Voice of the Turkey *Riot in Rhythm *Fiesta Time *Sam's Dance Party *Fresh Yeggs *Sock-A-Bye Kitty *Once Upon A Rhyme *Audrey's Doll Sitter *Butterfly Audrey *One Quack Mind *Tweet Music *Mice Paradise *Good Billy *Boo-Hoo Baby *Drippy Mississippi *Hold the Lion Please *Land of Lost Watches *Miners Forty-Niners *As the Crow Lies *To Boo or Not to Boo *Double Cross Country Race *Sing Again of Michigan *Little Snow-Audrey *Boo Scout *Party Smarty *Make's Music *Casper Comes to Clown *Cat-Choo *Audrey the Rainmaker *Cat Tamale *Vegetable Vaudeville *Casper Takes A Bow-Wow *By Leaps and Hounds *Scout Fellow *Snooze Reel *The Deep Boo Sea *Off we Glow *Cat Carson Rides Again *Ghost of the Town *Lotta's Cheese *The Awful Tooth *Fun at the Fair *Law and Audrey *Spunky Skunky *Dizzy Dinosaurs *Dot and Audrey *City Kitty *Cage Fright *Gag and Baggage *Be Yourself *Clown on the Farm *Pig-A-Boo *Mice Capades *Audrey's Candy Sack *True Boo *Forest Fantasy *The Case of the Cockeyed Canary *Feast and Furious *Hysterical History *Frightday The 13th *Of Mice and Magic *Starting from Hatch *Spook No Evil *Philharmaniacs *Winner by a Hare *Herman The Catoonist *North Pal *Better Bait Than Never *Invention Convention *By the Old Mill Scream *Surf Bored *No Place Like Rome *Little Boo Peep *Dot in Love *Drinks on the Mouse *Little Runaway Car *Do or Diet *Cousin Suzie *Huey's Ducky Daddy *Boos and Saddles *Northwest Mousie *Audrey's Night Out *Boo Moon (The Award Winner, in 3-D) *The Seapreme Court (The Award Winner) *Crazytown *Surf and Sound *Zero the Hero *Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow *Casper Genie *Audrey and the Pirates *Candy Cabaret *Of Mice and Menace *Tortoise's Day Off *Puss 'n' Boos *The Oily Bird *Dot's Diary *Ship-A-Hooey *My Favorite Duck *Boos and Arrows *Fido Beta Kappa *Rail-Rodents *Boo Ribbon Winner *The Mad Doctor *No If's, ands or Butts *Hide and Shriek *Dizzy Dishes *Robin Rodenthood *Keep Your Grin Up *Git Along Li'l Duckie *A Bicep Built for Two *Spooking with a Brogue *News Hound *Poop Goes the Weasel *Bull Fright *Mouse Trapeze *Rabbit Punch In CinemaScope *Little Audrey Riding Hood *Red, White and Boo *Mousieur Herman *Business Girl *Boo Kind to Animals *Kitty Cornered *Ground Hog Play *Mouseum *Little Dancer *Sleuth But Sure *Dutch Treat *Swab the Duck *Penguin for your Thoughts *Will Do Mousework *Mousetro Herman *Line of Screammage *I'm Just Curious *Sir Irving and Jeames *Fright from Wrong *Lucky Crow *Hide and Peak *Lion in the Roar *Spooking About Africa *Pest Pupil *Cat in the Act *Hooky Spooky *Fishing Tackler *Peekaboo *Mr. Money Gags *Sky Scrappers *L'Amour The Merrier *Ghost of Honor *Aurdey's Baby Talk *From Mad to Worse *Ice Scream *Possum Pearl *Jumping with Toy *Lotta and Dot's Sandpit *Jolly the Clown *Boo Bop *One Funny Knight *Cock-A-Doodle Dino *Dante Dreamer *Spotty Girl *Heir Restorer *Sporticles *Spook and Span *The Kissing Game *Grateful Gus *Frighty Cat *Finnegan's Flea *Ghost Writers *Which is Witch *Okey Dokey Donkey *Chew Chew Baby *Suzie's Hypnosis *You Said a Mouseful *Stork Raving Mad *Right off the Bat *Dawg Gawn *Owly to Bed *Doing What's Fright *The Animal Fair *Fit to be Toyed *Felineous Assault *La Petite Parade *Down to Mirth *Spook a Nanny *Southbound Crow *Fun on Furlough *Houndabout *Huey's Father's Day *Not Ghoulty *Spooking of Ghosts *Casper's Birthday Party *Talking Horse Sense *T.V. Fuddlehead *Little Audrey Peep *Katnip's Big Day *Out of this Whirl 60's *Mike the Masquerader *Be Mice to Cats *Fiddle Faddle *Trouble Date *From Dime to Dime *Monkey Doodles *Trigger Treat *The Pitcher's Run *Silly Science *Peck your own Home *The Shoe Must Go On *Counter Attack *Electronica *Turning the Fables *Shootin' Stars *Little Red Daisy Hood *Fine Feathered Fiend *Disguise the Limit *Galaxia *The Planet Mouseola *Bouncing Benny *Northern Mites *Terry the Terror *Miceniks *Moustacher *The Lion's Busy *The Kid from Mars *Goodie The Gremlin *The Mighty Termite *Hound About That *Island of the Found *In The Nicotine *Trick or Tree *Bopin' Hood *Cape Kidnaveral *Turtle Scoop *Cane and Able *Abner the Baseball *Kozmo Goes to School *The Plot Sickens *Perry Popgun *Crumley Cogwheel *Without Time or Reason *Popcorn and Politics *Good and Guilty *Giddy Gadgets *Hi-Fi Jinx *T.V. or no T.V.